Question: A box contains $8$ red balls, $7$ green balls, and $7$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Explanation: There are $8 + 7 + 7 = 22$ balls in the box. There are $8$ red balls. That means $22 - 8 = 14$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{14}{22} = \dfrac{7}{11}$.